


No Reason at All:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Date Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fun, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxing, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny surprises Steve with a move, Does Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!**Author's Note #2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny surprises Steve with a move, Does Steve like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*

 

It was such a hard day, but a peaceful night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hopes that the next day would be better, cause he & his love ones deserve it, The only thing that makes it bearable, is his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who he loves with all of his heart.

 

The case was a tough one to crack, especially when diamonds & children are involved, but it ended up being okay, Cause of them working together as a team, The rest of their ohana went to decompress at their homes, & would meet up with the super couple later. While Steve & Danny went to have their own alone time together, Cause it was desperately needed for the couple to survive the remainder of the day, & it was essential too.

 

The Blond looked at his lover, saw the relaxed smile on his face, **"God, I hope I could put more of those on his wonderful face"** , he thought to himself, as he watched his super seal relax, & enjoy himself, as he relaxed & enjoyed his beer, The Loudmouth Detective decided to make his move. He got his hot lover's attention, & kissed him passionately, & deeply, He didn't care of anyone else watching him.

 

"What was that for ?", The Five-O Commander asked with a surprised smile on his face, "No reason at all, I just felt like it, I love you so much, Babe, You are definitely it for me", "Ditto, I love you too, Danno, You make me the happiest man on Earth", They shared another kiss, & they focused on their fun evening ahead.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
